Friday Night
by MidnightMisfortune
Summary: Friday nights home alone are no fun, but what happens when Brick comes along to change that? BrickxBlossom Fluff


**My first PPG/RRB Fic x] please enjoy. Purely Blossom/Brick fluffyness, it takes place when their around 16 or 17 years old.**

**PPG and the RRB do not belong to me, they belong to the respectful creator; Craig**

It was a Friday night in Townsville. The city was nice and peaceful; everyone was off doing their own thing. Bubbles had currently gone off shopping with the girls of her cheerleading squad and dragged Boomer along to carry her bags. Bubbles didn't even invite her, she pouted slightly; Buttercup was off at the gym, just to get a couple of kicks into the punching bag, for whatever reason. Even Professor Utonium had a date with Ms. Keane at a fancy restaurant downtown.

She couldn't help but feel her sisters weren't really including her in anything, but could she blame them? They were so different now that they had found their own personalities . Bubbles was more, girlish, she had joined the cheerleading squad at the beginning of freshman year and automatically fit in with the rest of the preppy girls. It still didn't change who she was, she still was quite naïve and often did cry over the simplest little things. Blossom did admit though, her sister was still a good fighter. The quickest on their feet was Bubbles, no wonder she always got to the sales before they ended.

Buttercup was still labeled 'Toughest fighter' in the group, it satisfied her. Even though, she enjoyed all that tomboy activities, and at lunch she didn't hang out with the girls but with the guys. The green eyed sister was the one who kept to herself the most in the group, she did have her usually out-bursts and arguments with Blossom though, weekly.

And the last one was Blossom, she didn't see how much she had changed over the years, but she had, she'd changed so much she caught the eye of the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. The redhead was still, a genius at that. Excelling in academics and in her fighting techniques. Never had, her plans failed. Well…usually they never failed. Even though she had a temper, she controlled it enough to keep herself calm.

Blossom sighed quietly, her house was just to quiet. Being so use to the yelling of Buttercups over a video game or a sort of squealing from Bubbles hearing some type of juicy gossip over the phone. It was awkward having such silence, even the Professor made chaos once and awhile trying out new experiments down stairs.

Laying down she stared at the ceiling; she was dressed but had absolutely nowhere to go. Wearing a pink shirt with a V cut and black lace on the rims, the shirt was long sleeved and came up to her wrists. She had on a pink skirt with white ruffles and a black belt that hung loosely on her wide hips. She had knee high socks on and her regular black shoes.

She gently closed her eyes. 'Might aswell take a nap. ' She thought as she rolled over to her side, facing the window. After a brief moment of silence she heard tapping on the window. Her eyes automatically opened at the small sound against her window.

It wasn't raining; she knew that for sure, her eyebrows knitted together. Once again, she closed her eyes. Another brief moment passed until the tapping noise returned.

Eyes fluttering wide open, she knew something was up. Rising up she casually walked over to the window and froze.

Outside the window was none other than her counterpart; Brick Mojo looking bored as ever. He looked the same, messy orange her under a red cap, the rest of his hair was tied into a low ponytail, he was wearing what looked like a red jacket with a black hoodie attached, a black shirt underneath followed with his black jeans with chains hanging from the side connecting to his belt.

"What do you want, Brick?" She hissed. Brick rolled his eyes at the pink puff.

"Are you finally gonna come with me on a date, or what? " He said, with a smug attitude. Now it was the pink puff's time to roll her eyes at her counterpart. They stood in silence for a brief moment. Blossom studied him, no matter what anyone thought, she knew that he could out beat her anyday.

Brick had the smarts, unlike both his brothers; he was more quiet and brutal. Butch was the brutal and hot-tempered one in the group but Brick could easily outstand his brother in temper. When he got mad, no one could stop him, nobody tried to either. The leader looked around for a moment. Blossom raised an eyebrow at the ruff.

"Why should I?" She huffed. Crossing her arms she stared down at him. The red ruff rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, the smartest thing you'd ever do would be to take a chance with me." He said slyly. Blossom made a gagging noise in response. Brick growled at this, he wasn't one to be made a fool of.

"No, it would be stupid and idiotic of me."

"You needa learn how to take risks, Pinky." Blossom rolled her eyes at the childish nickname she received.

"I don't have time to argue with you Brick, I have important things to take care of."

"Lier. Your bored in your room with nothing in the world to do."

Blossom blinked. 'How did he know? '

Brick had a sly smirk planted on his face."Are you gonna come or what? Or do you wanna be stuck in your room on a Friday night like a complete loser? "

Blossom's eyebrows pushed together. She climbed to the edge of the window, she thought it wouldn't be necessary to use the door.

"Brick." She called. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Catch me." She whispered as she jumped out of the window. The ruff's eyes rolled as he quickly dashed and caught the pink puff. She could have easily flown out of the window, but of course, what fun would that be?

As soon as he caught her, he knocked the ribbon outta her hair, making her hair flow in the early moon's glow. She looked up at him, he had a serious expression on his face. She followed his gaze to some children who were watching. They both had astonished expressions

"That…was….AWESOME!" They both squealed. Brick and Blossom both looked at each other, and noticed the position they were in. Brick's hand was on her lower hip and his other hand was on the mid of her back. Blossom's hand was placed on his chest while her other arm was around his neck. She blushed lightly, Brick blinked a couple of times before a slight red crept onto his cheeks, he pushed Blossom off and rubbed his nose looking the other way.

She glanced around looking for her bow. Brick glanced at her and scoffed.

Blossom picked up on this; she turned around and looked at Brick. "What?"

"Forget about finding that thing, and…you look better without it." He commented. He averted his sight somewhere else to avoid having to meet Blossom's eyes. She smiled either way; it was a compliment, from Brick. You rarely ever get those. She linked onto his arm, which startled him. Looking up at him with pink cotton eyes, she smiled gracefully. "So where are you taking me tonight, Romeo?"

He looked down at her. A smirk played on his lips.

"Anywhere you wanna go, Juliet." He mumbled as he pressed his lips against her's.

**Thankks for reading :] Reviews! Please&Thankyou**


End file.
